Instinct possessif
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Quand une panthère possessive veut absolument marquer sa propriété, venez voir le résultat ! Ça promet du lemon et de l'amour !


Titre : Instinct possessif

Résumé : Quand une panthère possessive veut absolument marquer sa propriété, venez voir le résultat !

Paring : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo ! Sérieusement cette fille est une sainte ! *auréole sur la tête* Je te bénis mon enfant u.u

Haru = meuh nan je suis pas une sainte, juste une demi-déesse~ (les fans de Percy comprendront )

Disclaimer : Bleach et tous ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas à mon plus grand regret car TATATATAAAAAAAA ! Tite Kubo est le grand détenteur de ce manga ! J'aurai peut être dû naître plus tôt et au Japon moi XD Par contre l'histoire est à moi~

Note : Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure avec mon vénérable maître Ichigo-sama et sa panthère favorite Grimmjow ! Encore plus de lemon et d'amour~ à découvrir dans cet OS ;)

Bonne lecture chères amies !

* * *

Instinct possessif

Le monde des humains et plus précisément la ville de Karakura.  
Cette ville qui a tellement connu de batailles et de combats mais qui est désormais loin de tout cela. Le calme est finalement revenu après tant de temps, sans combats à rendre et remplacé maintenant par un ciel merveilleusement bleu.

Et puis pour Grimmjow cette ville représentait de grandes retrouvailles ! Avec des nuits remplies de gémissements et de luxures en perspectives avec son Shinigami. Et ouais son Shinigami qui n'était autre que le grand Ichigo Kurosaki, ce Shinigami roux à la pression spirituelle impressionnante et au caractère tenace et déterminé. Des retrouvailles mouvementé avec SON roux !

Après tout il avait travaillé dur pour enfin avoir le rouquin ! Bon il était juste allé le voir après que celui-ci ait battu Aizen et se soit remis de ses blessures. Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour ensuite lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Et enfin lui dire de sortir avec lui avec les menaces qui vont avec (Non il l'a plutôt embrassé et lui a demandé sur un ton implorant s'il voulait bien sortir avec lui XD).

Finalement contre toute attente Ichigo avait accepté et maintenant après avoir passé plus d'un mois à la Soul Society et avoir dû supporter les interrogatoires de la deuxième division et les surveillances constantes sur sa personne, nous retrouvons notre panthère bleue, surplombant Karakura et bien décidé à approfondir sa nouvelle relation avec son, désormais, amant et à la concrétiser de la meilleur manière qui soit. C'est-à-dire dans un lit et de préférence nu...

Oh oui ! Grimmjow ne pouvait pas attendre pour revoir son mec, il enfila vite le gigai que l'autre fou d'Urahara lui avait donné et partit chercher son rouquin au lycée.

Le dit rouquin était justement en pose déjeuner avec ses amis et n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu le bleuté et bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser, fantastique certes ! Mais qu'un baiser au final et en plus pour ajouter à sa frustration, Ichigo n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves en aucun cas chastes (loin de là même) avec un certain sexta. Et oui les joies des hormones d'adolescent !

À ces pensées Ichigo poussa encore un long soupir que ses amis entendirent bien évidemment mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, car tous savaient ce qu'avait le rouquin et ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Même la rousse à forte poitrine était peiné de voir son héros aussi mal même si c'était à cause de son rival en amour.

Ichigo voulant finalement être seul, décida de quitter ses amis sur un geste de la main et alla derrière la bâtisse du lycée pour être à l'ombre et ne surtout pas être repéré par l'autre ! Rien qu'à cette pensée le rouquin frissonna d'effroi et la chassa vite de son esprit en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Laissant son regard dans le vague et vidant sa tête de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec un certain sexta aux cheveux bleus.

Perdu dans sa contemplation d'un caillou, il ne ressentit pas la présence de la personne de toutes ses pensées derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude et agréable se pose sur son bras.  
Ichigo se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, son badge de Shinigami à la main et prêt à s'en servir.

-Hé ! Calme-toi, fit l'intrus d'une voix rauque.

C'était Grimmjow ! Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille !  
Mais comment diable avait-il pu le surprendre comme ça ?!

Attend ! GRIMMJOW !

À cette révélation, Ichigo se retourna rapidement et fit face au sourire carnassier de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada au corps de dieu grec ! Bordel comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et bien foutu ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Fit l'orangé. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit et la première connerie aussi. Il se mit une claque mentale et voulu se cacher dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Grimmjow, lui, haussa un sourcil moqueur face à la question stupide de son amant mais surtout au visage gêné et rougissant de sa fraise.

-C'que je fous là Berry ? Vraiment t'as trouvé que ça ? La panthère approfondit encore plus son sourire moqueur quand il vit le dit Berry rougir encore plus si c'était possible au surnom mais aussi par la gêne de la question posée par le bleuté.

Bon sang Ichigo ! Se dit le rouquin. T'as combattu toutes sortes d'ennemis plus redoutables les uns que les autres. T'as failli crevé plus d'une fois et failli perdre tes pouvoirs de Shinigami tout autant, alors c'est pas maintenant que tu vas te laisser faire par un Arrancar de malheur si bandant soit-il !

Redoublant de détermination et faisant fit de ses joues rouges, Ichigo planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux cobalt hypnotique du sexta.

-Ouais c'est ça ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'étais pas censé être enfermé et surveillé 24h/24 à la Soul Society que je sache ?! Éructa le rouquin sous le sourire cette fois carnassier du bleuté, ravi de voir sa petite fraise aussi renfrogné. C'est qu'elle était diablement excitante énervée et aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Très amusé par l'état de son amant, Grimmjow s'approcha félinement du roux jusqu'à sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Un frisson parcouru le corps collé au sien et cela accentua le sourire de la panthère.

-Tout simplement Berry, parce que j'ai été relâché et maintenant je peux venir dans le monde des humains. Il susurra tout contre l'oreille rougie du rouquin dont le visage n'était pas en reste. Et réclamer ce qui m'est dû...

Ichigo hoqueta de surprise mais une chaleur bienfaitrice parcouru tout le long de son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il était déjà excité rien qu'à la proximité du corps du sexta et à ses mots empli de promesses luxueuses.  
Il marmonna quelque chose tout bas mais que le bleuté comprit très bien. Mais voulant voir si sa petite fraise pouvait encore plus rougir :

-Je n'ai rien entendu, dit le bleuté avec sadisme.

Merde ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Bien sûr qu'il le faisait exprès !  
Ichigo prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança tout en détournant le regard, rougissant toujours.

-Et... Hum... Que réclames-tu ? Hésitant toujours le rouquin se renfrogna en entendant le bleuté ricaner mais ne le resta pas longtemps en sentant une main prendre son menton et le soulever jusqu'à croiser le visage souriant de Jaggerjack. Ichigo avala difficilement sa salive mais fit quand même face aux yeux bien trop bleus de l'Arrancar, décidé cette fois à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Bon sang, si le rouquin continuait de le regarder ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Il était toujours aussi sexy.

-Berry, Berry, Berry… À ton avis qu'est c'qui peut bien m'intéresser dans c'te ville ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé à l'appui.

-Tu… enfin…je veux dire, balbutia Ichigo.

Les yeux remplis de malice, Grimmjow se pencha vers lui, l'invitant à continuer. Et se délectant de sa gêne croissante Ô combien jouissive !

-Je crois que…

-Oui ?

-Pour moi, annonça d'une toute petite voix Ichigo en rougissant et en écoutant le bleuté ricaner.

-Bingo Berry !

Sur ce, Grimmjow prit en coupe le visage de son Shinigami et plaqua violemment ses lèvres aux siennes.

Bon Dieu ce que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Douces et sucrées comme la petite fraise qu'il est.  
Ça, c'était les pensées de notre bleuté et pour ce qui est de celles de notre petite fraise.

Oh putain de bordel de dieu il m'embrasse ! Telle fut la pensée d'Ichigo en répondant avidement au baiser.

Le rouquin avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud même ! Son bas ventre était en feu et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le bleuté fit se rencontrer leurs bassins. Il pouvait sentir que le bleuté était dans le même état d'excitation que lui en sentant quelque chose de dur et long contre son ventre.

Le bleuté, lui, était étonné d'être dans un tel état rien qu'avec un baiser aussi brutal et passionné soit il mais cela avait sûrement à voir avec le mois de frustration sexuelle en ne pensant qu'au rouquin sans pouvoir le toucher et lui faire toutes ces choses délicieuses uniquement dans ses rêves.

Ils se séparèrent aussi essoufflé l'un que l'autre et portèrent leurs regards en bas pour voir le résultat de leur excitation tendre leur pantalon respectif. Ichigo était plus que rouge et gêné par leur état et ne savait pas comment faire pour demander au sexta de le soulager.

-Nous avons problème on dirait, fit la voix plus rauque que d'habitude du sexta.

-T-Tu peux m'aider ? Supplia le plus jeune en se dandinant nerveusement.

-Oh que oui, rugit le félin avant de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer contre l'arbre derrière le rouquin et embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau à sa portée.

Grimmjow arracha presque le t-shirt du jeune homme et admira un instant les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés de son futur amant. Il se pencha sur le torse si séduisant de sa victime et se mit à lécher, embrasser et mordiller sous les gémissements langoureux de son propriétaire.

-Ichigo ! Grogna Grimmjow.

-Continue, je t'en prie… Souffla Ichigo en s'abandonnant à ses caresses.

Grimmjow finit enfin par trouver la braguette et s'acharna à l'ouvrir avec ses dents pointues sous les yeux attentifs du plus jeune. Puis il écarta le boxer noir d'un geste précipité pour voir jaillir une impressionnante érection qu'il s'empressa de parcourir de ses lèvres.

Mon Dieu si c'était un rêve y'avait intérêt à ce que personne ne vienne le réveiller ! Parce que voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack lécher son sexe ainsi c'était juste trop merveilleux pour être vrai !

Ichigo gémissait de plus en fort et donnait des coups de reins pour pousser Grimmjow à prendre plus d'initiatives. Le bleuté s'exécuta avec joie et se mit à lécher l'objet de ses désirs qui n'était que plus dur encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit rouquin puisse être aussi avide ! Ichigo tremblait, un désir non assouvi parcouru ses veines bien apparentes. Fièrement dressé, se tenait le gland rougi par l'anticipation et déjà couvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire…  
Grimmjow céda aux demandes insistantes de son amant et le prit entièrement en bouche. Ichigo étouffa un hoquet en sentant son membre entouré d'une chaleur humide et accueillante qui commençait déjà à le pomper délicieusement.

-Haan Grimm... jow...

Quelques coups de langue s'ensuivirent et Ichigo gémissait sans discontinuer devant ce trop plein de plaisir jamais expérimenté. Et soudain il se raidit en hurlant pour jouir dans la cavité du bleuté après l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.  
Pantelant, il se laissa choir dans les bras du félin qui, lui, bandait toujours.

-M-Mon tour, gronda Grimmjow.

Il se souleva pour se retrouver à genoux devant l'orangé qui suivit le mouvement et se courba en avant pour délivrer le sexe brûlant de Grimmjow. Le jean et le boxer de l'azuré se retrouvèrent à même le sol tandis que l'orangé offrait la vue de ses fesses au félin en chaleur. L'Arrancar était bien décidé à prendre sa fraise ici, là maintenant quand il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie du lycée mettant fin à la pause déjeuner.

Ichigo encore ailleurs mais néanmoins attentif entendit ce son et ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir déçu. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblants sous le regard ahuri du bleuté qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rouquin se rhabillait maintenant ! Alors que lui bandait à mort et n'avait même pas pu profiter du petit cul si sexy de sa fraise !

-Hum Grimmjow, Ichigo toussota et adressa un petit sourire timide au bleuté. Désolé mais j'ai promis à mon père que je ne raterai plus un seul cours depuis la bataille d'hiver alors...

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure face au sexta toujours assis, à moitié à poil et fixant le roux avec un air d'incompréhension total. Le temps que l'information parvienne jusqu'au cerveau du bleuté, Ichigo avait fini de se rhabiller et se penchait vers lui pour lui donner un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Retrouve moi tout à l'heure à la fin des cours.

Sur ce Ichigo s'en alla vers l'avant du lycée mais pas assez vite car dans un coup de sonido Grimmjow l'agrippa et le plaqua contre un mur en lui baisant sa bouche avec hargne et frustration mélangées.

-Tu me paiera ça Berry ! Puis il s'en alla dans un bruit de son.

Ichigo un peu dérouté par le brusque échange, se reprit puis se dirigea cette fois vers sa classe non sans un petit sourire en coin car finalement il avait eu sa revanche sur le sexta ! Même si le dit sexta risquait bien de mettre sa menace à exécution. À cela Ichigo frémit d'anticipation mais surtout d'excitation.

Après avoir quitté le Shinigami roux, Grimmjow était plus que frustré et décida pour pallier à sa forte érection compressée dans son jean (Putain ça faisait un mal de chien !), d'aller taper quelques Hollows. Il sortit de son gigai et partit donc à la chasse aux Hollows. La chasse étant son domaine de prédilection en bon félin qu'il était et puis c'était d'autant jouissif que de faire crier de plaisir son rouquin lui était pour l'instant impossible. Sur un dernier sourire carnassier, le bleuté se déplaça en sonido jusqu'à sa prochaine victime qui se finira d'une tout autre façon qu'avec sa dernière proie.

* * *

La maudite sonnerie du Lycée de Karakura retentit, marquant cette fois l'arrêt des cours. Les lycéens d'ailleurs commençaient tous à sortir dans un grand bordel et on pouvait voir au milieu de cette foule une chevelure bleuté si unique. Le bleuté se démarquait de part sa couleur de cheveux mais aussi par sa musculature impressionnante d'Arrancar badass. Tous les élèves s'écartaient face à cette masse de muscles mais aussi face au sourire plus que flippant de la bête qu'était à ce moment précis Grimmjow. Ce sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien était dû aux pensées, peuplant son esprit, d'images d'un certain shinigami gémissant et suppliant de plaisir.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, faire que ses fantasmes deviennent définitivement réels peu importe le lieu ou l'endroit, du moment qu'il avait son rouquin nu et collé à lui.

Grimmjow, dans ses pensées peu catholiques, attendait avec hâte Ichigo mais après plus d'un quart d'heure toujours pas de rouquin au cul sexy. Il avait pourtant vu l'autre greluche rousse, le grand baraqué aussi causant qu'une tombe et le petit quincy qui lance des cure dents qui étaient déjà sortis !

Qu'est c'qu'il foutait ?!

Il passa vite la grille, son gigai mit plus tôt et assez satisfait aussi de sa petite chasse. Mais la non présence de sa fraise faisait retomber cette satisfaction (et son excitation), la remplaçant par de l'énervement. La patience n'était pas son fort et il voulait à tout prix faire payer à sa fraise pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Le sexta se détendit un peu en voyant la masse de cheveux reconnaissable à des kilomètres de son amant. Et rien qu'à cette vue, la panthère se sentit (encore) très excité en bas de la ceinture mais il fut vite refroidi par une blonde décolorée qui s'accrochait à SON Ichigo comme une ventouse à ses chiottes ?! Note à lui même ne jamais JAMAIS ! Dire à Ichigo qu'il l'avait comparer avec des chiottes !

Le bleuté fulminait carrément face à la vision de l'autre sangsue peinturlurée !  
Pourtant quand le roux et l'autre arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il vit l'air renfrogné et exaspéré de Kurosaki. La sangsue était trop dans son monde de bisounours pour s'en apercevoir. Tch encore une qui ne sait pas où est sa place et qui a, en plus, des envies suicidaires ! Comme si cette greluche rousse aux airbags ne suffisait pas.

-Grimmjow ?

En disant son nom, le visage d'Ichigo prit à la place de son air renfrogné, un visage ravi et un léger sourire s'étala sur son magnifique faciès .

Dans les pensées d'un certain Shinigami roux.

Et oui le cauchemar continuait pour le rouquin car intérieurement Ichigo se lamentait d'avoir un karma aussi pourri. Juste au moment où il pouvait enfin être avec son petit ami, il a fallu que cette fille qu'il essayait de repousser depuis plus d'un mois, se soit accrochée à son bras, aussi collante qu'un chewing gum !  
Cette fille étrangère avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et depuis il n'arrivait pas à s'en dégager et pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Ce cauchemars sur escarpin lui donnait des frissons, pas de désir mais bien de dégoût et le regard fou de son amant sur lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

En attendant du côté du célèbre sexta !

Oh putain mais il ose vraiment s'afficher devant lui avec cette vipère. Une autre personne que lui, QUE LUI BORDEL, était en train de le tripoter ! Grimmjow se retint de lui envoyer un coup de Panthera dans la tronche de cette chose : D'une parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la Soul Society pour avoir tué une humaine et y être bien sur enfermé, et de deux parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de salir son rouquin avec le sang de la sangsue. La fille en plus était d'une telle mocheté de son point de vue, si on aimait les blondes superficielles aux yeux bleus dégoulinant d'hypocrisie avec un décolleté plongeant de pétasse décolorée, et un maquillage de clown tout droit sorti d'un cirque !  
Oh et son truc rouge sur les lèvres ! Bordel mais combien de couches elle en avait mit ? Ça dégoulinait de partout ce machin !

Putain ! Impossible d'embrasser cette sangsue blonde sans recevoir sa viscosité dans la bouche ! C'était carrément dégoûtant et non hygiénique ce truc !

L'ex-espada était maintenant plus que furax ! Ichigo osait se montrer devant lui avec cette greluche et même si le rouquin n'avait pas l'air intéressé par la blonde, il n'empêche qu'une panthère n'aimait pas qu'on empiète sur son territoire ! Sinon c'était une mort imminente et dans d'atroces souffrances, déchiqueté sous ses griffes de panthère n'aimant pas du tout partager.

Les yeux bleus orageux rencontrèrent ceux ambrés de son rouquin et celui-ci lui lança cette fois un sourire hésitant devant la colère mal contenue du sexta.

Grimmjow décida finalement d'afficher un sourire carnassier à la limite de la folie sur son visage et s'avança vers Ichigo, décidant de montrer à tout le monde à qui appartenait le cul du rouquin. Le dit rouquin n'était pas vraiment rassuré par l'attitude prédatrice du bleuté mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela l'excitait aussi. Alors il se laissa faire lorsque la panthère le prit par la taille et le ramena brusquement contre son torse chaud et musclé.

Pendant ce temps, la blondasse n'ayant eu d'yeux que pour Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué le bleuté depuis le début. Elle avait son Ichigo avec elle et ne comptait pas le laisser filer cette fois ! Elle avait bien essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus toute la journée mais sans succès jusqu'à la fin des cours. Son Ichigo était à elle maintenant et ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller, pas avant de lui faire promettre un rendez-vous et pourquoi pas avec plus et affinité ? Elle avait beaucoup d'imagination quand au fait de faire plaisir aux hommes et Ichigo la décuplait encore. Il était une vraie source d'inspiration pour les jeux au lit.

Dans ses pensées tout aussi peu catholiques que celles du bleuté plus tôt, elle fut prise de court quand le roux lui fut violemment retiré. Elle faillit presque tomber car celle-ci était toujours accroché au roux. Dommage…*

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua enfin le sexta qui tenait contre son torse musclé le shinigami remplaçant. Un moment elle fut ébahie par la beauté sauvage du bleuté mais se reprit instantanément pour engueuler celui-ci.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Lança la blondasse énervée avec un odieux accent américain (je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui sont d'origine américaine ! J'adore l'Amérique, sa statue de la liberté, ses stars de cinéma et ses milkshakes du tonnerre ! Mais surtout j'adore les Impala Chevrolet 67 ! Vive Supernatural Yeah !).

Ichigo se tortilla soudain dans les bras de Grimmjow. Là c'était mal. Oh oui vraiment mal enfin pour la blonde... Bientôt le bleuté allait exploser et malheureusement il ne savait pas si il devait le contenir ou non ?

Cette mocheté le provoque ! Le sourire du bleuté se fit plus carnassier qu'il ne l'était déjà, faisant flipper la blonde au passage et frissonner l'orangé lorsqu'il se sentit serré plus fort par les bras musclés de la panthère. Les ondes meurtrières du bleuté le faisait frémir d'anticipation mais surtout d'envie.

-Écoute moi bien espèce d'sale pouffe parc'que j'ne le répéterai pas ! Touche encore à ma propriété et j'te le ferais regretter amèrement... Sa voix grave avait prit un ton menaçant et ses yeux acérés firent trembler de peur la pouffe blonde.

Au fond de lui une envie brûlante de frapper cette gourde le prenait vivement. Malgré tout ça, la fille aux tendances suicidaires, plus que probables, ricana au sourire sadique de Jaggerjack.

-Toi sortir avec mon Ichi ? Le rouquin qui n'aimait pas qu'on le surnomme ainsi sans son autorisation, envoya un regard empli de dégoût à la blonde qui ne vit rien. Me fait pas rire ! Dit-elle en regardant finalement le roux qui lui renvoya un regard imperturbable.

Devant l'absence de réaction du roux, la fille recula d'un pas et regarda Ichigo comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal. En mode yeux en soucoupe et gobage de mouche.  
Ichigo soupira, il en avait marre de cette fille complètement folle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir pire qu'Orihime.

D'ailleurs la blonde avait à présent les larmes au yeux mais cela gâchait son effet avec son visage qui avait pris un aspect rouge de colère. Cela la rendait encore plus hideuse, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le sexta. Ichigo la regarda dépité et pas du tout peiné par le cirque de la blonde. Tiens cela allait à merveilles avec son maquillage de clown !

-Ichi tu-Pas possible ?! Cria presque la fausse blonde.

Grimmjow en ayant marre de voir l'écervelée gober des mouches, décida de lui enfoncer le clou. Il lui offrit donc son plus beau sourire carnassier, fit retourner le rouquin devant lui et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

C'était le genre de baiser torride où il y avait un ballet de langues se caressant et se savourant comme Ichigo n'en avait jamais reçu et qui le laissa pantelant quand le bleuté le lâcha pour étirer un sourire plus que satisfait à la blonde.

-T'as compris alors dégage gamine ! Cracha le bleuté à la fin.

La blonde éclata finalement en sanglot et s'enfuit en courant sous le sourire psychotique de la panthère et le regard blasé et soulagé du rouquin. Toujours dans les bras de son homme qui venait de lui sauver les miches en passant.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à présent et Grimmjow comptait bien faire payer le roux pour ce passage plus que désagréable. Et il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire, se dit-il en affichant cette fois un sourire carnassier et un brin pervers.

-Grimmjow je-

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase puisque Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras, le mit en travers de son épaule, en mode sac à patate et l'emmena illico vers la maison du Shinigami remplaçant.

Arrivés devant la maison du roux, Grimmjow plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte de celui-ci et ré-embrassa avec fureur le Shinigami qui tout en étant pris dans le baiser, essaya tout de même de prendre ses clés et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Parce que c'est bien beau de retrouver son homme (et oui SON homme ! Lui aussi est possessif !) mais il n'avait pas envie que les voisins le prennent aussi pour un exhibitionniste (déjà qu'il avait toujours cette réputation de voyou).

La porte d'entrée de la maison Kurosaki claqua si fort qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds lorsque le bleuté referma la porte derrière lui. Et Ichigo n'eut même pas le temps dire « Je suis rentré » que la panthère se fichant complètement si il y avait quelqu'un, reporta la fraise en mode princesse, cette fois, et se dirigea vers les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Ichigo eu quand même le temps de voir son dégénéré de père le regarder en mode gobage de mouche avant de monter les escaliers (enfin c'était Grimmjow qui montait et lui qui était porté là) il se promit tout de même d'apprendre quelques manières de savoir vivre à la panthère.

Il fut sortit de ses futurs projets de dressage de panthère bleue par celle-ci justement. À peine la porte de la chambre du roux était fermée, Ichigo se fit plaquer contre la dite porte et embrasser violemment. Il n'avait rien vu venir mais ne s'en plaignit en aucun cas en sentant la bouche de son arrancar se coller à la sienne. C'était si bon et il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer !

La langue de Grimmjow se glissa sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure et sans attendre Ichigo entrouvrit la bouche, laissant entrer le muscle qui s'enlaça avec sa consœur dans un ballet de langues avides de se découvrir encore et encore.  
Le roux perdait complètement la tête, la passion qu'appliquait Grimmjow dans ce baiser le mettait dans tous ces états.  
Le bleuté ne le laissait même pas prendre les devants et ne faisait juste que le soumettre à ses coups de langues.

Grimmjow mit finalement fin au baiser, attrapa le Tee-shirt du roux en le déchirant presque et le traîna à travers la chambre avant de le faire tomber brusquement sur le lit. Ichigo s'appuya sur ses avant bras, un peu déboussolé mais comprenant qu'il allait passer à la casserole.

Grimmjow s'approcha du bord du lit d'une démarche assurée, se baissa tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ceux d'Ichigo et se positionna au dessus de roux. Il l'embrassa avec envie et désir, caressant sa langue avec douceur et sensualité. Ichigo gémissait lascivement dans le baiser ce qui incita Grimmjow à continuer encore et encore. Le shinigami essaya de retourner les positions pour être au dessus et ainsi caresser le corps musclé de son bleuté mais Grimmjow utilisa sa force pour le maintenir allongé sur le matelas.

-Grimmjow ! Je veux te toucher. Se plaignit le roux.

Grimmjow ricana brièvement, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, avant de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe d'oreille. La respiration du Shinigami suppléant devint plus laborieuse à se toucher et essayait de ne pas trop gémir pour ne pas être entendu par son père. Si il était toujours là, ce qui serait étonnant...

Continue comme ça Ichigo mais tu vas quand même hurler ! Pensa le bleuté avec son fameux sourire psychotique.

Grimmjow descendit vers le cou hâlé de son amant embrassant, suçant et mordillant la peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Ces nombreuses attentions rendaient sensible à chaque toucher le cou hâlé et faisait frissonner dans le même temps le rouquin sous lui. Le haut du vêtement devint vite gênant et le bleuté l'enleva rapidement dans un geste brusque empli de besoin et d'envie. Ichigo l'avait aidé en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête et heureusement sinon la panthère aurait carrément arracher son Tee-shirt !

À présent torse nu et totalement offert sous lui, Kurosaki sentait que la situation allait trop rapidement. Il appréhendait la suite et ne savait que faire mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas être dominé sans rien faire mais plutôt se battre au préalable.  
Dans un habile coup de hanche, Ichigo inversa les rôles et l'arrancar se retrouva sous le corps du roux qui afficha un petit sourire satisfait face à la mine ébahi du sexta.

-Sale petite peste ! Gronda le bleuté qui avait un sourire carnassier.

Ichigo se pencha vers les lèvres du bleuté et les happa doucement, ses mains passant sous le haut de son amant pour aller caresser ce corps d'Apollon qu'il avait tellement rêvé d'avoir rien que pour lui. Tandis qu'il lui embrassa sa jugulaire, il pinça en même temps les tétons durcis de l'homme sous lui. Grimmjow poussa un son rauque au geste et s'arqua sur le lit au grand plaisir du rouquin. Le haut du bleuté vola à travers la chambre et leurs torses nus de tout tissus se collèrent l'un contre l'autre fiévreusement.

Mais Grimmjow ne voulant pas que le rouquin se croit tout pardonné à cause de tout à l'heure, était bien décidé à le faire payer. Foi de Jaggerjack, le rouquin allait le supplier !

Alors Grimmjow repoussa brutalement le rouquin sur le matelas et avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva les poignets attachés à la tête du lit alors que Grimmjow se retrouvait une nouvelle fois au dessus.

-Putain ! S'énerva Ichigo en essayant de tirer sur les liens qui était solidement attachés. C'est de la triche Grimmjow !

-C'est la loi du plus fort Berry~ Ronronna la panthère. Et maintenant j'vais manger de la fraise ! Termina t-il avec un sourire ô combien pervers.

Grimmjow mordit violemment l'épaule du rouquin qui gémit douloureusement à la morsure et essaya d'étouffer ses dernières protestations. Le sexta descendit lentement sur son torse jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la pointe de chair rose qu'il prit en bouche. Il la suça et l'aspira entre ses lèvres, pendant ce temps une de ses main était allée jouer avec le deuxième téton.

-Grimm Hmm...

Ichigo était torturé devant les caresses de la panthère sur ses tétons si sensibles. Inconsciemment il donnait des coup de bassins vers celui de l'autre homme et frottait dans le même temps leurs deux membres toujours emprisonnés dans leurs pantalon. Grimmjow grogna à ce geste et descendit plus bas, traçant de sa langue les muscles de sa chère Berry, le faisant gémir doucement. Il plaça ici et là des morsures et suçons sur le corps finement musclé du Shinigami suppléant.

Arrivé devant la bosse déformant le jean d'Ichigo, celui-ci s'impatienta et bougea légèrement les hanches sous lui. Grimmjow déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et tira sur la braguette avec ses dents aiguisées. L'image que lui renvoyait la bleuté à cet instant fit rater un battement dans la poitrine d'Ichigo avant de repartir à toute vitesse par la suite.

-Plus Grimm...

Écoutant la supplique de son amant, Grimmjow retira le jean du rouquin et dans le même temps ses chaussures et chaussettes, ne le laissant qu'en boxer noir. Le bleuté se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant et regarda son œuvre. Ichigo rougissant et gémissant d'impatience, attaché par les poignets à la tête du lit, ne gardant qu'un boxer et le membre bien droit et dur.

Grimmjow était tout aussi impatient et se débarrassa vite du reste de ses habit, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Le regard brûlant et désireux de son amant n'avait pas raté une miette du déshabillage en règle du sexta. Grimmjow se replaça au dessus du roux et caressa l'excitation de celui-ci par dessus le boxer. Il glissa une de ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer et joua avec, le taquinant et prenant tout son temps avec sa proie tellement impatiente qu'elle bougea du bassin pour qu'il le prenne en main.

-Alors Berry on est pressé ? Fit le bleuté d'une rauque et moqueuse face au soupir frustré de sa fraise.

Dans un mouvement vif, le bleuté attrapa à travers le seul tissu qu'il lui restait le membre d'Ichigo qui poussa un couinement de surprise à ce geste. Grimmjow imprima un rythme soutenu sur sa verge durcie et se tortilla quelques secondes sous lui en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles et en gémissant sans plus de retenue son plaisir. Déjà on pouvait voir le tissu s'imbiber du liquide pré-éjaculatoire du jeune homme.

À cette vue, le bleuté enleva enfin la dernière barrière de tissus et prit en bouche le sexe tendu du rouquin. Il voulait le rendre fou et suppliant, alors il se gorgeait du membre jusqu'à frôler de son nez sur les poils pubiens d'Ichigo. Il fit sortir le sexe de sa bouche et lécha le gland rougit d'où s'étalait du sperme et sa salive. Il passa sa langue sur la fente du membre et récolta de nombreux gémissements luxurieux sous lui.  
Ichigo n'en pouvait plus et, ne pouvant rien faire avec les poignets attachés, il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les allés et venus du bleuté sur sa queue.

-Grimm... Haaah... libère m-moi Hmm... s-s'il te plait...

L'arrancar lâcha le membre ruisselant de sa salive et enleva la ceinture du rouquin qui lui avait permis d'attacher celui-ci. Il regarda un moment le Shinigami remplaçant dans ses yeux embués et sous le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Ichi t'es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Si t'veux on peut arrêter là et-

Avant de continuer, il fut immédiatement arrêté par un baiser du rouquin et par son regard plus que déterminé à la fin du baiser.

-J'en ai envie, Grimm, le rassura Ichigo.

Ichigo se chargea lui même du dernier vêtement du bleuté et observa son magnifique corps musclé et exposé sous ses yeux. Il est quand même bien gâté par la nature, se dit-il. Il était à la fois effrayé et excité. Est-ce qu'il lui a dit qu'il était vierge ? Enfin apparemment le bleuté le savait par ses réactions mais l'anticipation était toujours de mise. Grimmjow remarqua son regard car il l'embrassa chastement.

-T'inquiète pas Ichi, j'irais en douceur.

Plus que déterminé à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible ou une chose fragile (même s'il appréhendait), il lui prit la main et commença à mordiller, lécher, sucer ses doigts. Il enleva la main et la fit glisser de lui même entre ses cuisses, provoquant des frissons sur son corps face au toucher aérien. La suite il la laissa au bleuté en enlevant sa main de celle de Grimmjow et agrippa les draps du lit. Comprenant que c'était maintenant à lui, Grimmjow joua avec son anneau de chair avant de glisser un premier doigt à l'intérieur. C'est assez étrange comme sensation pour le rouquin mais il s'habitua rapidement.

Grimmjow bougea son doigt dans son orifice et ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt. Ichigo fit une légère grimace sous l'inconfort et essaya de se détendre au maximum. Le bleuté avait bien remarqué la douleur de son amant et voulant qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir, étira les parois du rouquin en faisait des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. La douleur fit place au plaisir et un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux autres. Un accro dans la respiration du rouquin et Grimmjow décida de faire passer la douleur de son amant en l'embrassant tendrement. Sa langue chercha celle de l'autre qui la trouva facilement et elles s'enroulèrent l'une à l'autre. Le temps passa et Ichigo ne fit plus cas de la douleur.

-Viens en moi... Maintenant Grimm...

Obéissant, le bleuté se baissa pour prendre un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. Déchira l'emballage et l'enfila sur son membre gorgé de sang. Il tira vers lui son rouquin pour placer son sexe devant son entrée.

-Bébé, regarde-moi dans les yeux, ne me quitte pas du regard. Ordonna-t-il et Ichigo ne put qu'obéir.

Lentement, il commence à entrer en Ichigo et malgré toute la douceur qu'il y met, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Il faut préciser que le bleuté est plus gros que trois malheureux doigts. Grimmjow embrassa son amant en lui murmurant des mots rassurants et essaya de rester immobile à l'intérieur de lui. Même si pour lui c'était très difficile de ne pas bouger avec ce fourreau enserrant agréablement sa queue.  
Ne supportant plus longtemps cette position, Ichigo enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et fit entrer le membre en un coup, lui arrachant un cri.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée quand je vois son regard horrifié, se dit le rouquin en voyant l'expression de Grimmjow.

-Bébé, tu…

-Ne t'inquiète… pas, ça… va aller, haleta Ichigo en sentant la douleur.

Grimmjow caressa doucement les flancs du jeune homme et s'empara de ses lèvres pour faire passer la douleur plus vite.

Il est vraiment doué de ses mains, il me donne de telles sensations... Les pensées d'Ichigo était mélangées par les attentions du bleuté. Il commença même à bouger du bassin pour en avoir plus.

-Bouge.

Grimmjow se retira presque entièrement pour rentrer d'un coup frappant sa prostate en même temps et arrachant un cri de pur plaisir cette fois-ci au rouquin. Celui-ci accrocha ses bras autour de la nuque du sexta et ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

Bon sang ! Si... serré et si... chaud...

-Grimm... Plus...

Une larme de plaisir coula sur la peau tanné du rouquin et Grimmjow l'essuya du bout de sa langue.  
Le sexta fit alors des mouvements lents et appuyés sur la prostate d'Ichigo qui gémit plus encore.

-Grimm... jow plus... plus vite... Haaah !

Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus vite dans l'étau de chair. Touchant la prostate d'Ichigo à chaque fois comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie, faisant gémir à gorge déployée le rouquin.  
Pressant les hanches du Shinigami contre les siennes et les agrippant d'une poigne forte au point que le rouquin aurait sûrement des bleus le lendemain. Ichigo s'empalait sur le sexe imposant à chaque rencontre de leurs peaux, l'aspirant toujours au plus profond de son cul. Avide de cette queue qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir, c'était bien meilleur que ses rêves érotiques avec le bleuté. C'était réel et il adorait ça !

-Grimm Oui continue !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Berry !

Il claqua ses hanches dans un bruit obscène et accéléra le rythme tout en mordillant et léchant le torse appétissant sous ses yeux. Le rouquin sautait littéralement sur le membre en lui, son corps recouvert de sueur allait de haut en bas et ses bras s'accrochaient désespérément au cou du sexta. Ichigo essayait de suivre les déhanchements endiablés du bleuté mais tout était tellement trop fort et rapide, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il ne tenait maintenant que par la seule force de Grimmjow qui le maintenait par le bassin.

-Hhaa oui c-c'est si bon Grimm !

Le Shinigami suppléant sentait tout en accéléré, son sexe était tellement rouge et suintant de pré-sperme. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, son bassin était en feu et sa queue ne demandait qu'à se vider sur leurs corps. Grimmjow n'était pas loin non plus et comptait bien remplir son rouquin de sa semence jusqu'au plus profond de son cul qui lui appartenait !

-Grimmjow... Je... Je vais...

-Alors viens Ichi !

Grimmjow devint encore plus brutal dans ses coups de hanche, tapant fortement sur la tâche de tous les délices en faisant voir des étoiles au roux. Ichigo finit par crier le nom de son amant en jouissant entre leurs deux torses tandis que Grimmjow jouissait à l'intérieur du petit cul de son amant tout en lui mordant violemment le cou. Laissant une marque visible sur celui qu'il aimait et léchant le sang qui avait perlé de la morsure. Comme ça tout le monde verra que le rouquin était chasse gardée !

Ils s'écroulèrent, Ichigo sur le matela et Grimmjow sur son amant, essoufflés tous deux. Ils finirent par s'embrasser doucement, faisant passer par ce baiser tout l'amour inavoué qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Le sexta se retira à regret de cette antre chaude d'où s'écoulait désormais son sperme. Fasciné, il se pencha dessus et y passa un coup de langue. Le rouquin gémit faiblement à cette caresse anale tout en s'abonnant sur les draps. Allongeant son long corps dans un geste d'abandon et de confiance totale en son amant.

Goûtant sa propre semence sur sa langue, Grimmjow roula sur le côté, prit le rouquin dans ses bras et embrassa encore une fois la bouche de son amant en lui faisant goûter sa semence.  
Il caressa tendrement les cheveux collés sur le front en sueur d'Ichigo qui ronronna presque sous les caresses.

-Alors cette première fois ? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire en coin. Ichigo haussa un sourcil paresseux à la question mais répondit sur un ton taquin.

-Moui pas mal...

-Hahaha ! La panthère balança sa tête en arrière sous son fou rire face à la réponse impertinente de son Shinigami roux. Ichigo face à cette vision du bleuté riant, ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau.

Après un moment, le fou rire du bleuté se dissipa et il se jeta sur son rouquin d'amant en le surplombant. Il adressa un sourire carnassier au jeune homme en dessous de lui et lui susurra:

-Pas mal hein ? Eh bien on va remédier à ça !

-J'attend que ça ! Ricana le roux.

Grimmjow dans un dernier sourire moqueur se jeta sur son Shinigami qui le réceptionna avec grand plaisir. Le bleuté passa dans son cou et regarda la morsure apparente qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Cette marque là durerait longtemps car il comptait bien l'entretenir jusqu'à à la fin ! Il ne lâcherait jamais sa petite fraise.

Jamais...

Fin

* * *

*On aurait tous voulu la voir se ramasser au sol hein ? ;)

Eeeeeeet COUPEZ ! *bruit de claque* Ok tout le monde c'est un succès !

-*voix off tenant le clapet avec une casquette sur la tête où il y a écrit "stagiaire"* Mouais youhou c'est super -_-  
-Cache ta joie stagiaire voix off ! Pff elle sait pas reconnaître le talent quand elle en voit !  
-Le talent ? Ce truc ? Franchement ? Tu rigoles ?  
-Hé le lemon c'est tout un art j'te ferais dire ! Il faut un talent inné !  
-Don que tu n'as pas u.u  
-Ok ça suffit j'en ai marre ! *saucissonne et bâillonne voix off* Toi tu vas faire un tour dans la salle de torture !  
-Hmph ! O.O

Donc voilà cet OS est terminé et j'dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire *bave*

C'est maintenant le moment des reviews et vous inquiétez pas je ne mords pas... Quoique je peux mordre quand j'ai pas de reviews u.u

-Je confirme *revient avec des bandages* Et c'est toujours bibi qui trinque ! Alors reviewer bon sang !

*sourire commercial* Parce que les reviews sont importantes pour nous tous et ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et d'en faire ! Par exemple je laisse au moins toujours une review après avoir lu une fic ! Bonne ou mauvaise !

Quoique c'est vrai que je laisse toujours des reviews positif et non mauvaise car je sais que les auteurs de ce site se démènent toujours pour nous donner une ou plusieurs fics et que je respecte leur travail et histoire qu'elles nous raconte u.u

Alors s'il vous plaît respecter un minimum le mien, merci ;3


End file.
